A Simple Solution
by Yasmine1
Summary: They could move quickly through the body, leaving it to their control. All the while we saw the horrors that they intended to do. Even in the end we couldn’t stop their simple solution from coming into being.


**A Simple Solution**

_Author: Yasmine1_

_Rating: T or K depending on your point of view_

_Summary: They could move quickly through the body, leaving it to their control. All the while we saw the horrors that they intended to do. Even in the end we couldn't stop their simple solution from coming into being._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its Universe. This is not HBP compliant. The idea came before that but I never wrote it down. Please enjoy now._

_AU!AU!AU!AU!AU!AU!AU!_

_The Great Hall was full of noise on that lovely evening. Dinner smelled delicious and all inhabitants of Hogwarts dug in with gusto. Friends laughed out loud to good and nasty jokes. Speculations on the up and coming Quidditch playoffs were flying with favorites and enemies glared at their respective enemies. Teachers sat at the front table talking, laughing and watching, making sure nothing bad went on while they ate their dinners. Ghost flew around, some chasing each other, others talking to their house. All and all it was a regular evening. _

_The dark sky above shone the night sky brightly. Stars and half a moon greeted the children as they enjoyed the routine. I guess I should introduce myself. Unfortunately I haven't a name that I can remember. I forgot it in a thirst for… well even that I can not remember. But please forget me. For I am unnamed and my presence is only here as a storyteller. I watch with the being named Hogwarts. I'm not even sure how I came to be here. During my time here I have watched the children come and go. I have even seen memories of many would be Dark Lords, and actual Dark Lords pass through these halls. But it is what started to happen this evening that remains in my mind. Like a spilled ink bottle spreading its way into the pages of my history. Deleting and ensnaring all that lay in its path. _

_As I said I watch. I never talk to anyone. At least if I can help it, but only if in an emergency and only as a suggestion laid in the dark recesses of the subconscious. And as I floated along the wall in the Great Hall I guess I was the only person to notice the change in atmosphere. He moved, jerked more like it. Placing his fork down onto the plate in front of him. His face was blank, something he has been doing for at least a year now. His hair lay in a unique style that I am sure was unacceptable in my living days. He stood as if to leave; his friends looked at him once only to go back to their little argument over the recent attacks made on Muggles and their wizard family. His step was a bit jerky yet like his normal walk. I look around and still notice that no one sees him. When he grabbed a knife from a table I am still stunned to see he still goes unnoticed. Even the person he takes the knife from does nothing but grab another knife without halt to his conversation with the pretty brunette beside him. _

_He walks with a purpose, as if it was planned this way. There is nothing odd by his walk for he makes it daily in one fashion or another. I know where he is going. Whom he is going to see. I am overcome with emotions that I feel are not my own. It is like glee. Desire to watch and participate. I haven't felt that in so long. Such intense feelings scare me. I float over to the Headmaster of this time. Dumbledore. I whisper in his ear that he should watch. He does not see or hear me consciously. His subconscious latches onto that idea and his body will react to it. His eyes blink twice before he even began to react. It was almost too late. _

_I felt anger. I felt hurt. I felt relief and happiness mixed with hatred. I am scared but only momentarily. These feelings that flow around me stop me, but only a moment. As I see them tackle that poor boy to the ground. Spells are flying and there are screams flowing in an unending chorus through the air. I watch as they stun him and drag him from the room. Only to hear him screaming of Death Eater scum and killing ones Godfather. I am not surprised by his outburst. I knew he would crack. Too much pressure on his head; Too many obligations. A Destiny stretched in front of him. A path covered in Blood so thick it washes over those around him in waves. How sad. _

_I do not see him again for a week. A week of whispers and newspaper articles on the Boy Who Lived. Will he get expelled? Attempting murder right in the Great Hall, will he get away with it? Will his name shield his actions again? It died down, as most of the rumors claimed false. But when he walked through the door on a cold bright morning; His face as blank as it was before I can hear the quiet as well as feel it. I am watching as he sits down in the space his friends have made for him. I am watching his bright eyes open but not seeing what is around him. Nobody tries to talk to him. Nobody tells him to eat. And why should they? It is as I am watching him that I realize Dumbledore is speaking._

" … _We have taken him to St. Mungo's and they have concluded that during that incident one week ago that…" _

_He is interrupted by him yelling. His hands are on his head and he is yelling something. I move closer and hear screams of No! Don't hurt him! His body begins to shake and blood begins to flow from his forehead. Teachers rush to his side and catch him before he passes out. He whispers of an attack before succumbing to the pain. They took him away. I did not see him again until the events I will get to came to head. But I am ahead of myself. _

_The next incident happened only a few days ago. His best friend; The girl with the dark hair. It was during a Quidditch game that she tried to hex him from his broom. As they dragged him away she yelled of him having harmed her best friend. That it is because of him that she doesn't know where he is. Death Eater Whore! She also disappeared. And slowly the rumors flared. Teachers had taken to watching the boy. It was after the attack from the Red headed girl that Dumbledore thought something was going on. I heard him talking to the boy in his office. Why were they attacking him? What had he said to them? He said nothing much. The usual things that kids nowadays tease each other about. Dumbledore nodded and sent him on his way. And for a week nothing happened. _

_The usual groaning from a fresh and relaxing weekend to a grueling weekday. Dashes down the stairs to not anger the current Potions Master. A teacher I'm sure was probably much worst than my Potions teacher. But then again I can't remember much of that so I just keep on watching. _

_It was during a raining evening that the atmosphere changed again. I have noticed that it has always happened right before an attack on the boy. He always seems stunned which is unusual because you'd think he was used to this by now. A lot of people hated him for his power or fame. They turned on him as soon as it fit their fancy, but every time he always had that look on his face. Anyway I'm getting away from the story. It was on this dreary night that everything, from the first attack until now, had been gearing up to._

_The Evening just felt off and like I said this always proceeded an attack. And as I waited for the next person to go blank I felt something, or more like someone. _

_Someone was watching me. Someone was observing my movements. This is impossible for I have no form. I looked around and saw no one looking my way, not even Dumbledore could see me. But that feeling deepened. Like whatever was observing me was approaching from up high. Maybe I would finally get answers. Or maybe someone would try and kill the boy again. How right and yet how wrong I was._

_When the doors slammed open I recognized him immediately. He was older yes. Wiser? Maybe. But what I felt pouring from him was Hate. Power. Darkness! This boy, no he is no longer a boy he is a Man! This man had darkness pouring from his soul. He walked pass the Ghosts and stopped in front of the tables. His eyes were dark with suppressed rage and emptiness. I pulled back and must have caught his eye. He turned to me._

"_I had wondered where you had gone. But why travel so far for a mere boy? Or were you trying to make sure that the Future came to be? I can not allow him to live. He must die now." _

_I was stunned to see this man looking at me with empty eyes and a blank expression on his cold face. It was not so much the fact that he could see me where others could not. It was the fact that he knew me! He turned toward him and began to walk. The Great Hall was still for once until he turned back towards the boy and then it jumped into action. Dumbledore was getting Teachers to take the kids out of the Hall only to find them rooted to their spots. No one could move. Nothing would work, even the Dark Magic the Potions' Master knew. The man simply looked up at Dumbledore and I could see Dumbledore's face from where I stood. _

"_Why…."_

"_SILENCE! It is the only way to ensure the future Dumbledore! There can be no other way. And it is the most simplest of solutions. I'm surprised I didn't think of it earlier."_

_With that I saw him pull from his robes an object I had never seen before. It was black and metallic. He held it out in front of him facing the boy. I'm not sure what he did but there followed a loud noise, a scream, great pain in my chest, the man falling, and a hole appearing in between the eyes of the boy. One stream of blood flowed down his nose and fell into his mashed potatoes. He was dead before it even hit. _

_The spell was lifted and I too hit the floor like the man laying there on his side. Students screaming. The boy's friends cradled his limp body against there's. The Teachers split up, some running to the dead boy and the others ran towards the man and me, trying to quiet the students as best they could. Dumbledore was the first to reach us. He reached down and turned the body on his back. The man was still alive for a bit. He was fading slowly. His features not as sharp, his hair not as dark. His eyes not as green._

"_Why Harry? Why" Dumbledore whispered in his dying ear_

"_If I didn't die Voldemort would've merge with my soul. The thing I became was ten times as worst. I destroyed the World Albus. I had to send my rebels back here to finish me off when I was weaker. I had to do it while Voldemort was out of my range."_

"_Out of your range? What do you mean? Where was he?"_

"_He is behind you; in his original form as Tom Riddle. He sent his spirit here to make sure we failed. I could not wait to find him and every time I sent someone they would die. I had to go myself." He disappeared completely._

"_Oh Child, I had hoped you could handle it."_

_So I willed myself to go as well, and before I completely disappeared I saw something that chilled me. A darkness that I hadn't seen til now was attached to Dumbledore. I think it knew I was looking at it and I felt it open its mind to me. _

'_Tom.'_

'_Lord Grindelward?'_

_The End?_

_AN: Did you enjoy it? It was floating in my head for a bit and I had to get it on paper. If you liked it please review. Thank you _


End file.
